


It Won't be a Stylish Marriage

by asocialconstruct



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, implied past sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: Alex and Amos accidentally get married and then bang, that's really all there is.





	

“Ah hell,” Alex groaned, rolling over to find Amos peacefully asleep in his bunk, looking more angelic than that dumb fuck had any right to. The room stank like booze and sweat, clothes thrown everywhere and shit in disarray like they'd both stumbled in too blind drunk for either of them to find the top bunk.

That might not be too bad; the last thing Alex remembered was stumbling out of the bar with his arm over Amos' shoulders, telling Amos he loved him. Might not be too bad, except that Amos lay on his belly with his boxers half down his ass, looking content and satisfied with his pretty goddamn lashes dark against his pinked cheeks.

Then, like he could hear Alex thinking, Amos opened his eyes. “Hey,” he said, cheek still pressed to the pillow like he hadn't been dead asleep just a half second before. “Did we fuck?”

“Shit,” Alex said, sitting up, either the hangover or the rest of it making the room sway. “Shit.”

“Cause I ain't sore, are you?” Amos said, like Alex wasn't having an existential fucking crisis right at that goddamn moment.

“ _No_ ,” Alex said, half relief that they probably hadn't fucked and half offended at the implication that he'd fuck anyone to make it hurt, even if both of them were blind drunk.

“Well that's good. You wanna do me?” Amos said, rolling on his back to put an arm under his head. Casual, like he was asking if Alex wanted a beer.

“Fuck no, why the fuck would I—”

“We're married, ain't we?” Amos said. “That's what married people do.” And he said it in that goddamn guileless way he had, like it was just an innocent statement of fact when it was really a loaded question with all kinds of baggage and history behind it Alex didn't want to even start to fathom.

But— “The fuck do you mean, _married_?” Alex said.

Amos gave him a look, like, _catch the fuck up, brother_ , and pointed across the room at a cheap photo and certificate. _Certificate of marriage, Mr. and Mr. Alex and Amos Burton-Kamal_ , Alex and Amos both grinning like idiots and arms around each other barely able to stand in some seedy wedding chapel. “You fuckin' asshole, you think that's fucking _funny_ —” Alex started.

“Hell no,” Amos said, cheerful like. “I don't remember a goddamn thing about it, wasn't my idea.”

Alex blew out a breath, deflated. Scrubbed a hand over his hair. At least they'd both fucked up together, now they just had to figure out how to sort it all out. “Fuck,” he said, flopping back on the bunk next to Alex.

“Sure,” Amos said, and turned on their shared pillow to kiss him.

Alex's cock, goddamn it, perked right up at that, and he could feel Amos smile against his mouth as Alex's dick poked him in the hip. Amos kissed like the pretty hookers he'd sent after Alex but the smile made all the difference, like Amos wasn't just playing him for cash even though he kissed like it.

And—fuck it. Alex wrapped a hand around Amos' thickening cock, the head of it heavy and slick in his hand despite the unfamiliar angle. He gave Amos' cock a couple of experimental tugs, slow and easy like when Alex was trying to make it last in the shower.

Amos pulled back, laughing at him. “You never fucked a guy before, have you?” he said. “Just 'cause you yank it one way doesn't mean everybody does.”

Alex sputtered at that, blush spreading down his chest, but Amos just leaned in and kissed him again, shoving Alex's boxers off him as he kicked out of his own. Put one callused hand over Alex's on his cock, guiding Alex through stroking Amos' cock fast and rough. Alex shuddered despite himself, squeezing his eyes shut against the image of Amos spread out on a bunk alone like this, jerking himself hard and fast.

“So you wanna do me?” Amos said, pulling back as Alex panted and tried to get his scrambled brains together.

“Ah hell,” Alex said, leveraging himself up, joints creaking.

Amos blinked up at him, face blank before he decided to be pleased. He looked up at Alex with big eyes, too trusting and vulnerable for all that Amos could break his goddamn neck in a second if he wanted to.

“This okay?” Alex said, suddenly uncertain even with Amos' cock hard and flushed against his belly.

“Sure,” Amos said, smile bright as he turned over. “Never had honeymoon sex before.”

“Shut up,” Alex said, and promptly got shut up himself by the sight of Amos hollowing his cheeks around his own fingers and sticking them up his ass, fingering himself open. Enthusiastic and professional, like he was used to getting himself slicked up as quick as possible in dirty rooms that stank like liquor and unwashed laundry. The thought went straight to Alex's dick and he shoved it down, into a little box where he resolved to never look at it again. Not straight on, anyway, not in the light of day.

“All set,” Amos said cheerfully, tipping his hips up and bringing his arms up to pillow his head. Goddamn cherubic except for all that thick muscle.

Alex blew out a steadying breath, trying to clear his mind of all the reasons this was a bad idea as he spit in his hand and slicked his cock. He spread a hand on Amos' ass, squeezing despite himself and pushing a thumb into the tight heat of Amos' hole.

Amos shuddered minutely, a shiver running through him and that near broke Alex right there, breaking through Amos' usual blank facade. He fucked Amos with his thumb slowly, more to assure himself that Amos was open and ready than to actually get him ready.

Then Amos, that dumb fuck, pushed his ass back into Alex's hands and gave him a _look_ over his shoulder. _Hurry the fuck up, dumbshit_.

Alex took a breath and lined himself up, steadying himself in. Tightened his hands and took a sharp breath at the tight wet heat on his cock, ignoring the self-satisfied noise Amos made as Alex eased into him. Alex smoothed a hand up Amos' broad back, selfishly more for himself than Amos, who'd pretend to be pleased no matter what Alex did. Unless he decided to throttle Alex for something.

“I ain't made of glass,” Amos said, shoving himself back on Alex's cock until Alex was buried to the hilt in him. Alex shuddered, bowing over Amos' back at the sudden, overwhelming urge to fuck him into the mattress and make the smug fuck just shut the hell up for once.

Amos laughed like an idiot when Alex put a hand on his shoulder, flexing his hand on Amos' thick muscle as he started fucking him in earnest. Alex fumbled for Amos' cock, satisfied at the surprised jolt that shivered through Amos as Alex started to jerk him roughly. Amos spread his knees for it, head tipped down against the mattress and sweat beading along his sides and back as Alex fucked him. Like fucking a goddamn steel wall, trying to find all the little cracks in the facade and take the whole thing apart.

Amos came with a shivery, wounded little sound against the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as Alex stroked him through it. Tried to hesitate and then didn't, Amos shoving back against him as Alex's hips stuttered, uncertain with Amos shuddering under him until Amos opened one eye to glare back at him.

And then Alex regretted every goddamn choice that led him to that moment, hands spread wide on Amos' thick ass and all thought burned out of him as Amos fucked back against him like he had something to prove. Even bent over with his ass in the air, Amos was as much in control as he ever was, moment of vulnerability be damned. Alex stuttered to a stop with Amos pulled back against him, grinding into the tight heat of his ass with all his strength as Amos tried to drive them. But Alex was meaner and stronger if only because of the angle, holding Amos back against him still and steady until he'd finished.

Amos blew out a breath when Alex finally pulled out of him, rolling over onto his back stinking of sweat and goddamn beautiful with the way he blushed all the way down to his softening cock. Alex lay next to him huffing like he'd just run in full g, feeling old and guilty as fuck. He rubbed a hand over his face, listening to the hum of the ship and Amos' breathing.

“What're we gonna tell Naomi?” Amos said in the sudden quiet. He stared up at the bunk above, still and flat as ever. Like being in bed with a goddamn planet, he made his own gravitational well, pulling Alex toward him without moving himself.

Alex sat up, pulling his knees to his chest so he could rub his face. “We're not gonna fuckin' tell anybody anything because we're gonna go right back on station and get divorced,” Alex said, hangover starting to pound now that his dick wasn't in control.

Alex felt it more than saw it, that little frisson of emotion that went through Amos before it got pushed down behind his usual amiable mask.

Amos laughed, a beat too late. “Knew you were a love 'em and leave 'em type, just didn't think you'd be that quick about it,” he said, still staring up at the top bunk with that blank, pleasant look like they were just shooting the shit. Alex wanted to punch his goddamn teeth in.

“Fuck,” Alex muttered, rubbing his face. He flopped down next to Amos, pulling him into a rough spoon despite the sticky heat. “Shut up and go back to sleep, I'm too hungover to deal with this shit.”

“Sure thing,” Amos said, pleasant and bland except for the way he snuggled back against Alex's chest. He was too big, too broad, to spoon properly, but Alex cuddled the hell out of him anyway.

* * *

When they stumbled out of bed later, Alex struggling into clothes and Amos cheerful as fuck as they both made their way to the ship's shared showers, Alex didn't bring up the divorce and neither did Amos.


End file.
